Shibolena
Shibolena (シボレナ, Shiborena) is a robotic female general of Javious. She second in command to Dr. Hinelar on the Grand Nejiros. She often came up with plans for conquering and preferred devious plans over brute force. Her image is based off of Shizuka, who was Dr. Hinelar's late daughter. Shizuka was accidentally killed during one of Dr. Hinelar's botched experiments in trying to reach the dimension of Nejireija. Biography Conquering the human world (1-18) Shibolena first appeared inside Nejicrasher with Hinelar and Bibidebi and escaped back to GrandNejiro after setting a time bomb to destroy the Galaxy Mega, though the plan failed. She then was assigned to cast a Nejire spell to summon many Nejire Beasts. She officially met the Megarangers during the Chameleon Nejire scheme but she teleported away. She then transported Bibidebi to enlarge Ebi Nejire in a plan to destroy the Galaxy Mega, but failed again. Afterward, she didn't appear for some time until the Rose Nejire's Demon Therapy plan, posing as a nun. Shibolena tried to transform every child into a Little Rose Nejire. Among the children targeted was Ruri, the new friend of Chisato, who could only think about the birthday cake given to her by Chisato. She then tranformed into Chisato and tricked Ruri into drinking the rose potion and used her power to trap Chisato within rose vines. MegaYellow attacked Shibolena and while they were dueling, she revealed Rose Nejire would most likely to destroy her friend; as long as the rose on Shibolena rapier is not destroyed, Rose Nejire can regenerate as much as she wanted. She proved herself to be a forbidable foe and managed to stop all of MegaYellow's attack until she used the Blade Arm ' to defeat her, thus, destroy the rose on her rapier. Destroying the rose allowed the rest of the MegaRangers to finally defeat Rose Nejire. Shibolena attempted to reveal MegaYellow's true identity but is fooled by MegaBlue's hologram, thinking that both were a different person. Hacking through human's network, Shibolena was able to get information about an "Ultimate Lifeform". Know that the necessity microchip was it Mayuko Saotome, the late creator's fiance's hand, she disguise herself and attempt to steal it directly but failed thanks to Kenta's intervention. She later once again disguised herself as the late Professor Tanaka himself, posing as a hologram, in order to take the microchip and succeeded. She used it to give life to an Ultimate Lifeform. The creature proofs to be a formidable for and overwhelm Megaranger. With help from Mayuko, they attacked its weakpoint (feelers) and able to defeat it after it enlarged. The Guirail Arc (19-32) After Guirail appearance, thanks to Emperor Javious's command, Shibolena cooperated with him in many of his plans.She tried to help him brainwash children with Scorpion Nejire, as well as take control of Delta Mega with Centipede Nejire. Shibolena was later tasked, along with Yugande, to deliver Nejire Crystal to Antlion Nejire, but due to unforseen cicumstance she has to fight against Mega Yellow once again. This time she proved to be more powerful than the Megrangers. She was later transported away after the Mebius Ring on Antlion Nejire's staff is destroyed and the Nejire Doors disappeared. Psycho Nejilar and Nejiranger (33-45) After witnessing that Guirail purposely used Yugande as a shield, from Galaxy Mega's attack, Shibolena become fueled with rage and attempt to kiss him, which would place him under her control. Hinelar, not wanting Shibolena to dirty her hands, tricked Guirail by giving him Nejire Capsule which allow him to gain much more power, but at cost of his sanity. She is later seen mocking Guirail, along with Bibidebi, since it was him who said that they to use any means to defeat Megaranger. Using the remainder of Mad Guirail, Dr. Hinelar was able to create a new type of powerful monster, called Psycho Nejilar. He also repaired Yugande, creating his third form, which pleased Shibolena. During the battle with the Carrangers, Shibolena was sent by Hinelar to aid Helmedor to control the minds of the Carrangers, which she achieved with her magical kiss. She later used this move on Helmedor himself, when he refused to cooperate and commanded Bibidebi to enlarge both he and Crab Nejilar when they were defeated. She participated in the plan to overthrow Javious, along with Yugande and Bibidebi. When NejiRed rebelled and attacked Yugande, Shibolena moved to protect Hinelar, only to be defeated by NejiRed's laser attack. She was unharmed, due to Yugande's protection and Dr. Hinelar's removal of NejiRed's free will. The Hinelar City (46-48) After Javious' destruction, Shibolena, along with Yugande, was sent out to capture people in Hinelar City. as well as brainwash them, afterwards. However, thanks to the Nejiranger spirits, the plan was ruined and they were forced to escape, which lead to Hinelar City's destruction. She and Hinelar managed to see the Megarangers transform, from civilian form, before being forced to escape and fix Hinelar. Shibolena's End After the fall of Hinelar City, Shibolena was able to discover the Megarangers' identities, thanks to the previous scheme, and sent Hell Nijilar to expose them. Hell Nejilar success in his mission and exposes them as planned. She and Yugande later teleported themselves in front of Professor Kubota, to kill him for mocking Hinelar, but are defeated, along with Hell Nejilar, by the Megarangers, with help from Mega Silver. The next day, she is shown tracking Mega Winger's route(Yusaku is searching for Grand Nejiro) to find the base of INET, but the mecha disappeared from her sight. Despite worrying about Hinelar's actions, she chosed to carry out the plan with Yugande. She disguised herself as a human and infiltrated Maroboshi High;the former Digital Club Room. However, she was discovered by Teacher Kurokawa and silenced him, but not before discovered the location of INET's base, the moon. She revealed the location to Yugande who responded by bring out the Nejire Reactor, a powerful device that empowered the user, while also having a dangerous side effect. Shibolena refused to let Yugande use it, but eventually changed her mind after listening to Yugande's constant pleas. After being wounded by MegaRed's drill saber, She managed to return to Grand Nejiro, in order to inform Dr. Hinelar of the destruction of both the Moonbase and Yugande. Her body, gravely damaged, started smoking and she realized she would not survive. Her final words are to Hinelar, which were "''Goodbye father!", before she exploded right before his eyes. Abilities As a Dr. Hinelar's masterpiece, Shibolena was blessed with many powerful abilities. She can use a powerful electric shock to summon a tornado or control roses(with the help of Rose Nejire's power). She can also create illusions to trap her enemies and fight with a rapier with twisted edge. While her fighting ability is incredible, she prefer to use tactics to manipulate her opponents instead. One of this is an ability to alter her appearance as she wish, which she often used in her scheme to disguise as various people. Like other villains, she can teleport at will and can summon Kunekune Army as she want. Later during Carranger vs Megaranger she gains an ability to charm her enemies with her magical kiss whose effect is so powerful that the Megaranger are forced to use their most powerful attack to cancel out the effect. Appearance Trivia *Shibolena name come from the word '''Shibori (搾り) which mean "to sqeeze". *Both Shibolena and Hizumina are portrayed by actress Asami Jo. *Astronema was presumably based on Shibolena as both were once known as different individuals (Shizuka and Karone) prior to their lives as villains. Both were also made into cyborgs, however, Shibolena does it of her own will, while Astronema was forced to become one by Darkonda. *Shibolena was seen briefly in episode forty of Power Rangers in Space when Ecliptor was defeated. *Shibolena is one of the few villainess to be killed by male ranger along with Shelinda and Hizumina. *She was killed unlike her American counterpart, who was simply mind controlled to be evil, and was saved in the end by her brother, Andros. *Shibolena claimed that she used her DNA to create Rose Nejire but since she is a robot she shouldn't be able to so. *Like many of heroines and villainess, Shibolena has two action figures. shibolenaaction0.jpg|Shibolena's 1st action figure shibolenaaction1.jpg|Shibolena's 2nd action figure Also See *Astronema - Her Power Rangers counterpart in Power Rangers in Space. *Hizumina - Her "younger sister" in Seijuu Sentai Gingaman vs. Megaranger Category:Sentai Villains Category:Denji Sentai Megaranger